The Blue Dress
by Ponchygirl
Summary: *Warning for cheesiness* Jon says he likes a certain dress, two women over hearing this comment have a fight over the said dress in the store. (A gift for my dear friend AllTrekkedUp)


_A/N: This is a story for AllTrekkedUp. It is November 16_ _th_ _2017 and exactly six years ago today my dear friend Trekkie joined Fan Fiction. Net…and whether she likes it or not we're gonna celebrate, because we all love her. HAPPY SIX YEAR ANNIVARSAY TREKKIE!_

 _Trekkie, you've been such a great friend to everyone that comes into contact with you. Never have I ever heard a bad word or thing said about you. You have always been there if I needed someone to talk to, and you roleplay with me all day everyday no matter what. Even if we are busy there is no way I could last a day without at least saying hi to you. I wanted to show how much I love and appreciate this friendship by giving you a little gift.(this story and note) You'll also see here that there are notes from people that are from the Hogan's Heroes forum that we met on, and maybe from some people that are on the CHiPs forum. They wanted to join in on the celebration of your six year fan fic anniversary. We all just wanted to give you a nice gift. Thank you for being such a great friend, and hope to continue the friendship for many more years here on Fan Fiction. :D_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Ponchygirl(Ponchy)_

 _Trekkie, I just wanted to tell you that I've very much enjoyed being friends with you! I have a lot of fun talking to you (when I'm on, which has been scant lately) about all sorts of things, from stories to the song "The Twelve days of Christmas"! XD I know I haven't been around much as of late, but I do enjoy spending time with you! Thanks for being that and being willing to just pick up where we leave off when I do get back on! :D_

 _~LHDD_

 _Dear Olivia,_

 _I know it's been awhile since we talked, but I have always enjoyed talking to you and hearing your contributions to the forum. Happy 6th Fanfiction Anniversary. I hope your experiences on this site have been meaningful ones, and will continue to be._

 _Love,_

 _Tiny_

 **The Blue Dress**

Jon Baker and Frank Poncherello walked down the small strip of side walk to get to their motorcycles. They had just stopped for lunch in a tiny strip mall that had a Subway.

"I still can't believe they didn't have hot chocolate!" Ponch complained.

"It's not that cold out, Ponch…" Jon started then noticed something a little distracting. "Uh, Ponch, you have a piece of lettuce hanging from your lip," Jon said trying not to laugh while fighting the urge to grab a napkin and wipe it off himself as he watched the young Puerto Rican run his hand across his lip and completely miss the food.

"Ponch…" Jon started.

"I think I got it!" Ponch exclaimed loudly, wiping it off finally.

Jon shook his head. "Oh, Ponch…you should've had that off a while ago," he muttered.

Ponch rolled his eyes. He and Jon continued walking and walked by a store. In the window of the store was a beautiful turquoise blue spaghetti strap dress. Jon stopped and smiled. "You know…I knew a girl once that had a dress like that. Wore it on our first date, that's one thing that kept us together," he said thinking of the fond memories.

"Oh? And what broke you up? She decide to wear a purple dress the next date?" Ponch teased holding back laughter but failing to hide his smile.

Jon shook his head. "No, we just drifted apart…" he admitted sadly. "But really, any girl in a dress like this deserves attention," he muttered.

Ponch rolled his eyes. "I prefer the ones in tight black dresses," he said with a wide grin.

Jon laughed slightly and patted Ponch's shoulder then the two of them continued walking. Normally Jon wouldn't stop to talk about a dress, but this one was of some value to him, he had to say something…and it wasn't like Ponch would do anything with what Jon said. What Jon didn't realize was not that far behind two girls were listening in.

Emma Parker and Annabelle 'Anna' Martinson both looked at each other at the same time then to the dress. "I don't care that we're best friends, if it means I can have him I'd fight you for it!" they said in unison.

"Oh come on, Anna, you don't really mean that," Emma said trying to use her negotiating skills to get her way out of this fight and to be the one buying the dress.

"My blonde hair would look better with the dress anyway," Anna said quickly ignoring Emma's attempt to shut her down.

"Well actually," Emma started twisting a few strands of her dark hair with her index finger. "My wavy dark brown hair would look better with it, and I've got just the shoes too."

"Oh shut up! I saw that cop first, so I should get to win him over!" Anna argued.

"I have the cash," Emma replied.

"You little-" Anna started.

"Calm down, Anna, I read about your temper in your journal…never did believe it was true."

"YOU READ MY JOUNRAL!" Anna exclaimed both embarrassed and furious. It took all she had in her not to lunge at this woman in front of her and attack her. Who was she? She thought it was her best friend…but she wasn't so sure now.

"Calm down," Emma said calmly with a smug smile.

" _Emma_ ," Anna whined.

"Relax," Emma said.

Anna took a few deep breaths, and as she did this she closed her eyes a normal thing she did. She tried to calm down and think of something else. Happy thoughts. While she was doing this, Emma quietly snuck on by and into the store. Anna's thoughts were quickly interrupted and turned to irritation when she heard the 'ding' of the bell when Emma entered the clothing store.

"EMMA!" she hollered storming up to the door. She saw her friend grabbing the dress and twirling around with it in the window.

She walked in. "No, this is for me!" she said grabbing onto it and pulling.

"Stop, you'll rip it!" Emma cried.

"Give it to me!"

oOoOo

Not that far away in a dance club, nineteen year old, Gordon Matthews and his girlfriend 18 year old Mary Ann Jenkins had gone in to dance.

"Hey, Mary Ann, you wanna dance?" Gordon said in a thick southern accent.

"Sure do, Gordon," she replied with a pretty smile. They walked on out to the dance floor. It was just starting to play the song 'Never Can Tell' by Chuck Berry. They danced until the next song, when the song ended they headed off to get a drink.

"You really know how to dance, Gordon," Mary Ann said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks," he replied blushing slightly.

The two of them chatted, then Gordon was able to convince the bartender that he was over 21, just like he had convinced the guy at the door they were old enough to get into this club. He and Mary Ann had a couple of drink, and Gordon then was starting a fight.

"Ain't no one gonna mess with me…I'm the toughest around," he said with a hiccup.

"Is that so?" asked a bigger man turning to square him up.

Gordon was just a scrawny kid with a curly haired afro and glasses. He nodded. "I'm the toughest around," he said.

"Wanna prove it?" the man said.

"Don't gotta prove nothin' that is unless you're scared," Gordon replied.

"Hey, George don't get scared of nobody," a man said behind the buff guy.

"George, huh? Well George, you ain't so tough. If you wanna see tough look at this!" Gordon said then flexed showing no muscles at all.

George laughed. "You're pathetic kid, I don't know why I'm wasting my time," he said turning around.

"I am not!" Gordon yelled, suddenly feeling as if he needed to show how tough he was to Mary Ann, by fighting this guy. He tried to push George. George didn't budge, he laughed.

"You're weak."

"I am not!" he yelled and threw himself into George again catching him off guard and knocking him off balance. People around started to laugh at this.

George was furious. He began to beat Gordon up. Eventually the bartender was calling the police, and Gordon had a bloody nose and his pants split. Mary Ann didn't think much of her man when she could see his underwear.

After moments went by, Jon and Ponch showed up. George was hovering over Gordon yelling threats.

"You wanna get up and try that again, wimp? I'd like to see you try!" he yelled.

"Hey, break it up," Ponch said.

George was in no mood to get busted today. He backed off when he was told. He and his men started to walk off.

"Wait a minute, we have a few questions for you," Jon said pulling George aside to talk about the fight. Meanwhile Ponch helped Gordon up.

"Man, how many times do I have to tell you to stop picking fights with men twice your size!?" Ponch said. He knew Gordon, after having to save him a few times.

"Sorry, Officer Poncherello."

"Also, you know you're underage," he added.

"Dang it! Can't you just give us a warning? I mean I did go through a lot."

"Sorry, that's not by the book."

"And since when did you care?" Mary Ann commented.

Ponch tried to ignore that.

oOoOo

Emma and Anna were still at it. After Jon and Ponch had finished with Mary Ann and Gordon they stopped to help Grossie who was having a hard time breaking the two girls up.

"She is stealing my dress!" Anna yelled.

"Your dress!? You haven't even bought it yet! I have the money!" Emma said.

Ponch walked in and looked at Jon then looked at the dress. "Oh gosh…is that-" he started.

Jon was turning a deep shade of red when he realized what was going on, he'd seen those two from the corner of his eye when he finished lunch that day. They heard him talking and wanted that dress now.

"Aren't there more than one of that dress in the entire store?" Ponch asked.

"I think so," Jon replied knowing what Ponch was getting it. He and Ponch walked off leaving Grossie with the situation at hand.

"Can't reach it," Ponch said standing on his tip toes reaching up.

"Let me see if there's anything that can help…" Jon started. He looked around there was a kid walking around the store with his mom, playing with a ruler that he'd picked up from a display case. They were on sale for back to school. Jon smiled. "That's just the perfect size too!" he rushed over and grabbed one then brought it back to Ponch. "Here, partner."

"Thanks," Ponch replied. He stuck it up as far as he could and used it to knock the dress down. He caught the dress and smiled. "Now, let's go take care of those ladies."

He and Jon walked together back to the two women fighting over the blue dress.

"Um, ladies," Ponch said then cleared his throat.

Both looked over.

"I've solved your problem," he said pulling the dress out from behind his back. "You can both get one," he said.

They smiled wide. "Thanks!" they said as Anna grabbed the dress. They headed up to the counter.

"He's going to like me in it better, but you can still get yours if you want," Emma said.

"Excuse me?" Anna replied and they broke out into another argument.


End file.
